


fighting evil by moonlight

by theafterimages



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongsun has been fighting alone as Sailor V, but that’s about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fighting evil by moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hushboys (taemin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/gifts).



> Thank you to S for betaing!

Seoul’s crime rates are relatively low, but there are still always criminals to be stopped. Yongsun’s unique skill set makes her the ideal person to do it, even if the police force seems to be steadily more disapproving about being helped by a masked girl.

A sailor guardian’s job is never done, she thinks wryly as she silently slips back into her apartment after yet another night. Or, well, _the_ sailor guardian. She’s the only one, as far as she knows, though she’s never quite been able to shake the feeling that she shouldn’t be in this fight alone; that she has a team who should be there, all of them having each other’s backs.

But it’s time to put Sailor V away for a little while; right now she’s just Kim Yongsun, second year university student. The only trace of her second identity still remaining is the gold star-topped transformation pen she always carries in her pocket—well, and the cuts and bruises she’s sustained from recent fights. Luckily those are usually easy to cover with makeup, so she doesn’t have to worry about explaining them to her roommate.

As if summoned by Yongsun’s thoughts, one of the lamps in the sitting area abruptly snaps on, revealing Byulyi waiting for her on the sofa. She’s curled on the sofa in her usual position, wearing sweatpants and an oversized shirt, like she’s been waiting up for Yongsun. 

“Rough night, Sailor V?” Byulyi greets her.

“You scared me!” Yongsun says, then freezes when Byulyi’s words catch up with her. “What do you mean? Sailor V?” She tries to laugh, but the sound is so forced that she knows she’s just made it that much harder for herself to play innocent.

Byulyi smiles. For once Yongsun’s not sure how to read it. “I know you’re Sailor V, unnie. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“How? I mean, no one knows who Sailor V is. Her costume’s too good.” Yongsun herself hadn’t understood how anyone was fooled, given that the sailor suit inspired outfit and red mask had seemed like such a thin disguise. Artemis, her guardian cat, had explained to her that there was an energy field that automatically surrounded her when she transformed, making it impossible for regular people to keep track of who she looked like at all. They can see her clearly as herself, and they can see her clearly when she’s Sailor V, but the field stops their brains from making the connection. He’d assured her that it would work on everyone, even her own parents, so why isn’t it working on Byulyi?

“I know,” Byulyi tells her, rising to her feet. Yongsun stays still, frozen in place, as Byulyi crosses the room.

“Are you a sailor guardian, too?” she asks, barely able to hope. What if everything she’s been feeling is right? What if she really _isn’t_ the only one?

“Not exactly,” Byulyi says. She holds one hand up slightly, her eyes closing in concentration—and then her clothes melt into a perfectly fitting tuxedo and cape, a top hat appearing on her head and a white mask similar to Yongsun’s on her face.

Yongsun gapes, bracing one hand against the hallway wall behind her for support. “What?”

“It just started happening a few weeks ago,” Byulyi explains. She lifts the mask, holding it delicately between two fingers. “I’ve been having dreams for a long time, that I’m waking up in the hospital again after the car accident.”

“The one that killed your parents?” Yongsun asks softly. Byulyi had opened up to Yongsun about her life slowly but surely as they’d gotten to know each other this year—how she had just aged out of the foster care system; how she was orphaned at the age of six, her parents killed in a car accident; how that same accident had left Byulyi alive but without any memories of her life before that night. How she’d do anything to have actual memories of her parents’ faces, not just a few worn photographs.

Byulyi nods. “And every time I do, I keep hearing two things over and over again: 'Tuxedo Mask', and 'Silver Crystal'. I guess Tuxedo Mask is what my name is supposed to be, but I don’t know what Silver Crystal means. Do you?”

“Artemis hasn’t said anything about that to me, but I can ask him.” She stops short, realizing that she’s just exposed the truth about the cat she’d thought she had done such a good job explaining away, but Byulyi doesn’t even look surprised as she leans against the counter across from Yongsun, crossing her arms.

“I knew he wasn’t just a normal cat,” Byulyi remarks.

Yongsun can’t help letting her gaze wander over Byulyi again, still barely able to believe any of this is happening. The tuxedo suits her, dramatic and sweeping as it is. Although Yongsun can’t help but wonder what she would look like in a sailor style uniform like her own, given Byulyi’s long legs…

Flustered, she meets Byulyi’s gaze again and hopes she didn’t notice anything. “Why didn’t you say anything before?” she asks quickly.

“I wanted to make sure you were Sailor V first,” Byulyi explains. “So I followed you tonight.”

“I didn’t notice you,” Yongsun says in surprise.

“I guess I’m already good at this. Whatever this is.” Byulyi laughs briefly, then with another wave of her hand she’s back in her regular clothes, too. Yongsun firmly stomps on the flash of disappointment that she feels. She’ll see Byulyi in the tuxedo again.

“Are you—I know your outfit is different, but are you sure you're not a guardian?” she asks hopefully.

Byulyi shakes her head. “I don’t think so. I don’t feel like I’m meant to be fighting crime—I’ll help you, but I think I’m supposed to be looking for this Silver Crystal, whatever it is.” Yongsun sighs quietly, and Byulyi reaches across the space between them and takes her hand, squeezing Yongsun’s fingers quickly. “What?”

“I was hoping you were,” she admits. “I feel really alone, sometimes, being the only guardian.”

“You’re not,” Byulyi says with quiet conviction. “More of them will be coming. Something’s getting ready to start. Can’t you feel it?”

Yongsun nods slowly. She hasn’t been imagining things at all, she realizes, hope dawning within her again. She’s been _waiting_.


End file.
